


My Other Self

by imamessofawriter



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Dopplegangers, One Shot, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imamessofawriter/pseuds/imamessofawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day a void ripped through the sky and introduced multiple universes to each other. And sometimes, people get to meet their doppelgangers. Multi one-shot series. AU-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): AU  
> Words: 412  
> Disclaimer: I do not own one piece

**Prologue**

It was a day that changed the world forever, as a black cloud tore through the sky. It spanned from the blues to the grand line, an unnatural phenomenon. The cloud covered the entire world for a while before disappearing as if nothing had happened.

The Marine’s and World Government anticipated that it was the work of Blackbeard’s devil fruit. Some pirates thought that as well, but some though it might be the work of some other fruit. Everyone was in a state of confusion, wondering who was it that engulfed the skies pitch black for three days.

However, everybody forgot about the incident in the following months, and dubbed it as an eclipse. They all resumed to their normal routines, Pirates being free, Marines ‘suppressing’ crimes, the World Government continued being corrupt and the Revolutionaries continued fighting them.

But everything was thrown back to chaos when one day, a doppelganger had appeared. Not any double, rather Gold Roger’s look-alike. It took a while for Roger no.2 to explain himself, unfortunately the guy was confused as well until another one appeared, this time it was Akainu’s double.

After some analyzing, researching and unexplained transporting, Vega Punk released his findings to the public, indicating that the black cloud that had engulfed the world merged several universes together and that people (doppelgangers) would randomly walk into a portal that would lead them to another universe.

Scientist all over the merged universes communicated with each other and came with a solution, each universe was given a name and all off their inhabitants had a color coded ribbon on their personal at all times, this way there would be no cause of confusion if someone ran into a double.

And through some twist of fate, even pirates agreed to having a ribbon on them, this way their other selves won’t get targeted by marines and their notorious reputations will stay up in the air. Another bonus was that the doppelgangers sometimes had different names or ages, and in some rare cases the same exact name but a different gender.

And thus the age of doubles has begun, bringing a new level of excitement and fear to the world. Some relished in the joy of meeting their other’s while some such as the celestial dragons resented the idea. Some enjoyed living in an alternate universe and decided to stay there for the rest of their lives. The impact was huge and no one was denying it.


	2. Monkey D. Luffy meets Luffy #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day a void ripped through the sky and introduced multiple universes to each other. And sometimes, people get to meet their doppelgangers. Multi one-shot series. AU-ish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters and age: Monkey D. Luffy (19), Luffy #2 (26)  
> Warning(s): AU. OOC and OC  
> Words: 1978  
> Disclaimer: I do not own one piece

**Monkey D. Luffy Meets Luffy No.2**

Luffy was on the deck when the air rippled like water and a figure just fell right in front of him and on his face. The pirate captain jumped in joy and excitement, this was his first time seeing someone fall through one of the random portals and get transported to their world. “Oww…” the other whined as he sat up straight rubbing his face and looked at the pirate.

They both blinked at each other before screaming at the same time. Yes, Luffy may have been excited about meeting a foreigner but he wasn’t expecting his doppelganger anytime soon.

“What’s with the screaming?” Nami asked as she got on deck to see their guest only to scream in shock as her eyes landed on her captain and his ‘Other Self’. This promoted the rest of the crew members to hurry up, only to give the same reaction.

“Well why don’t we let our guest come inside and treat him to something?” Robin asked, breaking the initial shock “I’m sure some water may help”. As soon as those words left her mouth, Sanji scurried of to the kitchen to fetch some drinks and prepare a quick snack.

The whole crew soon followed him, with the exception of brook who was to stay on watch since he may scare Luffy #2. “let’s go inside and eat” the pirate captain stated as he stretched his hand for his other self, who gladly took it.

The rubber man scanned his doppelganger from head to toe, the guy was an inch or two taller than him, had blue eyes, no scar underneath his eye (instead a small cut on his left eyebrow) and was wearing a cream colored overall with the shirt part wrapped around his waist and a dark blue long sleeved shirt along with black boots, his hair was slightly longer than his and slicked back. The overall had many words, logo’s and symbols but one caught his attention with the blue ribbon tied on the boy’s wrist.

The crew got settled in the kitchen and handed Luffy #2 a cup of water. “What’s your name? I’m Monkey D. Luffy the man who is going to be the Pirate King” the original asked as he looked at his double with a face splitting grin.

“Monkey? That’s a weird name” the other commented after he took a sip of his water, “Why did your parent’s name you Monkey, isn’t it irritating?”

“Shishishishsi” Luffy laughed as his other-self looked at him baffled, “that’s my family name, my actual name is Luffy, I’m 19 and the Captain”

“oh sorry” no.2 replied as he looked at his water cup, “In my world we say the first name then last”

“Don’t sweat about it” Nami explained, “us green ribbons seem to confuse a lot of universes like that, I’m Nami the Navigator, 20 by the way”

“Roronoa Zoro, Swordsman, 21”

“Nico Robin, Archeologist, 30”

“Franky, Shipwright, 36”

“Tony Tony Chopper, 17 but you could call me Chopper and I’m this ships doctor”

“Sanji, 21 and the Chef”

“Usopp the great snipper, 19” they introduced themselves and their occupations, all the while making sure that No.2 was comfortable and not scared away.

“Mikala, Mikala Verera, call me Mika” he spoke quietly, “I’m 26 years old and a blue ribbon I –”

“What does NASA mean?” Luffy asked rather impatiently, “oh and you’re older than me but look almost the same, that’s cool, I wonder if I will look like this when I’m older”

“hey don’t cut him off but if you’re a blue ribbon then that must mean that you are from the same world as that Fred Ransow guy” Nami smacked her captain before diverting her attention to Mikala.

“NASA stands for National Aeronautics and Space Administration” Mikala explained, “I’m an astronaut and a space engineer, just like you guys sail the sea, I fly to Space and work there”

“Cooool” Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Franky yelled with sparkles in their eyes.

“And speaking of that Ransow guy, it’s unfortunate that he is the first person from our universe that your world meets” the astronaut continued further, “I’m lucky that he isn’t a politician from my country or else we would be doomed, he is just a hateful stupid and sexist asshole that spews shit out of his mouth, in all honesty he is a worldwide joke”

“eh, is he that much hated?” Zoro asked as he took in the tone of their visitor, which was laced with hatred.

“yeah, but nowadays people just ignore him and pretend that he doesn’t exist” Mikala stated, though his narrowed as he saw Luffy clutching his chest.

“His double that is from this world is quite similar to him” the younger of the two explained, “He killed my brother and said that his existence is a crime just because of who his father is”

“ya know, who your parents are doesn’t define you” Mikala explained, “I came from a really rich family, my mom was a fashion designer and my dad was the CEO of a huge company and made billions, we lived in an upper class area and went to prestigious schools”

“wow I wouldn’t have been able to guess” Robin commented as she scanned the doppelganger looking for any signs of a rich brat.

“I am awful at business and my dad let me be, do what I wanted as long as I don’t trash the family name. I always got top grades in my class but whatever I did people would say that my parents paid the teachers to give me that grade. But when I was about to graduate school and go off to collage I said enough is enough. I always enjoyed astronomy and science so I talked to my parents and told them that I wanted to study abroad and I didn’t want their intervention.

I got in one of the top universities for space dynamics, had a balance of 4 million to last me the entire duration of my studies, include tuition which was like 2.5 million and that is more expensive that normal universities since this was a university dedicated for space only. I studied really hard and drove myself nuts, flash forward four years later and I couldn’t be happier about my results.

A new engine that reduces the time for space travel by a half is in testing and ready for commercial manufacturing, I won an international achievement award for my engine, and also got recruited by NASA based on recommendations from my professors, and I’ve been frequenting space. Actually just before I got sucked in here my space shuttle had just arrived to earth from the moon base, I was actually living there for the past 10 months”

“you live in the moon?” Robin asked curiously

“not technically, I was working on a project there” Mika answered, trying not to give away too much information, “NASA in collaboration with CERN has announced that there will be some mini cities for particle experiments so that the earth and its inhabitants won’t be harmed or blown away. I was tasked with creating trains on the moon to connect the cities as well some other form of transportations”.

“So you’re some bigshot over there bro” Franky stated the obvious from the boy’s information, “SUUUUPER”

“you could say that” he continued “there was already one city that has been there for two years before the start of the project, they had an extremely big particle accelerator but apparently something went wrong and BOOOOM! multiple universes got connected. That happened approximately on my second month in the moon base”

“so that’s what happened?” Robin asked in a curious tone, “the scientists and newspapers didn’t mention any of that at all”

“yeah CERN were placed under much heat, and two months later the project was cancelled because of the damage that had been caused, but NASA decided to make those moon cities for the public to access” the scientists added “it was made public to all universes that had been dragged into this mess and a group that was put together called I.P.P.A* are trying to find a way to fix this mess, how come you guys don’t know anything about it”

“well the World Government is a corrupt organization that hides a lot of things from their citizens, I assume that they don’t want people to find out about how this came about or something like that” the archeologist concluded as she cupped her chin with her hand.

“hopefully it won’t take more than two years to solve this problem” the doppelganger added, “What about you guys? Since you are pirates and all, what sort of reputation do you have?”

At that Luffy smiled and began telling tales about his adventures, from how he got his hat to overthrowing Donflamingo and the other villains. Mikala was most interested in how they went to an Island in the sky and how the ship flew a small distance in the air. It ended up with him suggesting that he could help the shipwright in enabling long flights for the Sunny.

Their conversation was cut short when a ringing was heard, “sorry” Mikala apologized as he fished his phone out of his pocket and slid the screen, answering the call and explaining to the other end of the line that he has been transported to another universe. Someone yelling could be heard from the other side before they both said their goodbyes.

“sorry about that, my sister has a somewhat short temper” he explained, “I didn’t think that there would be cell service in this universe”

“you have a sister?”

“What was that device you were using?”

“What do you mean by cell service?”

Mikala was bombarded by a lot of questions from the crew who seem to look at him in amazement, “yeah I told you guys that I had just landed back to earth, the project was almost done so there was no need for me to stay on the moon any longer, so I headed back home since my older sister is getting married like tomorrow and I promised that I will be there for her special day”

“so some things are different between doppelgangers” Sanji stated as he sizzled something in the kitchen.

“Well Eirene is two years older than me but tends to be rather annoying and demanding and I had no choice but to give in and agree on attending the wedding, especially after my parents called and asked me to attend, now that I told her that I was sucked in another universe she decides to throw a fit”

“seems like she is hard to handle” Nami commented

“oh and about your question earlier, this device is a cell phone, it is manufactured by an electronic company called PAX, basically a cell phone is used to communicate with people and uses a specific frequency provided by a carrier, that is called cell service, but this type of phones is called smart phones since they are advanced and handle complex tasks as well as hosts a variety of applications” Mikala explained and taught the Straw Hats some terms and objects from his universe.

He may have been a bit pissed that he got transported as soon as he landed on earth but this experience was worthwhile, he had never sailed on the sea and never met pirates in his life. Though they come from different times and use different technologies, Mikala was more than helpful for the Strawhats, he had spent the most with Franky and Usopp as they designed several machines and ways to improve the Thousand Sunny, he also designed an idea for a forecast radar that could help Nami read the weather.

‘ _Luffy’s doppelganger is a genius_ ’ they all thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I.P.P.A = International Particle Physics Association > this is a made-up organization  
> CERN = The European organization for Nuclear Research > real life organization, this one actually exists.
> 
> How is this for a first chapter. I wanted to explain how the merging of universes occur, so no better way that have a smart Luffy do it. I always had this theory that what if Luffy was raised differently, like by Dragon or someone else, he sure as hell maybe smarter and think about his actions differently but this would just make him way too powerful. So pirate Luffy (fighter) meets genius Luffy (brains only) and they connect. Also I decided to change his name and make it more mysterious and ever since Owari no Seraph I have been fascinated with Mikeala’s name and always loved how strange it is.   
> Here is a small overview of universe 3 (Mikala’s universe): it is basically like our universe but are much more advanced and is set in the future, they are on the way to colonize the moon and such. Fred Ransow (Akainu) is like a tyrant politician who is hated by the world, though he does have some quite vocal supporters.   
> Please leave a review, and I am open for requests just submit the following:  
> 1.One Piece Character  
> 2.Doppelganger:  
>  -name (optional)  
>  -Age  
>  -occupation (optional)  
>  -Gender

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for the prologue, it basically says how One Piece characters meet their doppelganger’s. Also may I add that there is more than one double, since there are many universes. This going to be random one shot style and is completed for the time being, updates will be completely random. I am open for suggestions and requests. And another side note, the ‘GrandLine Universe’ have a green ribbon for their color code. Also Roger’s double is called Floyd (First Name) and is a journalist from Universe 2, while Akainu’s is Fred Ransow, a politician from Universe 3. Oh and I almost forgot, some universes such as 2 and 3 while be First Name, Last Name type of thing.


End file.
